Nights of Paris
by Jak Cooper the Lombax
Summary: Takes place after Sly 2. Sly's been missing from Inspector Fox's sight for three months and he's a lot closer to her than she thinks. Flamers will be thrown into water. SlyXCarm Part 1 of Clockwerk Curse One Shots Series.
1. Chapter 1

So, here's my first Sly Cooper fan fiction. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure if I owned Sly Cooper, he'd run away from me and go back to Sanzaru or Sucker Punch.**

* * *

The night of Paris seemed too peacefull for me to bother anyone, except for Carmelita. I knew exactly where she was at this time of night. Walking out on patrol looking for me. I chuckled to myself with this thought as I ran across the telephone wires headed to Street Buffon from Street Didot. (AN:These are actual streets in Paris. I just went to Google maps and picked two streets that were a good distance from each other.)

After I had gotten to Street Buffon, beautiful herself was just below me as I has spire jumped onto a telephone pole. Sometimes, when I look at her, I wonder what her daughter would look like if I were the father. _Wait, Sly, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!? SHE'D NEVER MARRY YOU! _I'll bet that's what Bentley thinks when I hit on her. Love is pretty crazy that way.

"Cooper." Carm cursed under me which I took as she's really been looking for me ever since I left her on that chopper. I have said it before and I'll say it again, she's quite lovely when she's angry. Maybe I'll send her a few gifts soon so she won't feel so lonely. Bentley will be so mad when he finds out I'll be doing this for her and that I'm out past my curfew.

* * *

So,Bentley's given Sly a curfew dispite he's in a wheel chair. And what exactly is making Carmelita going out and looking for Sly besides trying to arrest him? Yeah, so I brought Bentley out of the hospital and into his wheel chair and Murray will sadly not be in this one. Review please and I'll bring Chapter 2 up as soon as I possibly can. See ya!

_**Jak Cooper the Lombax  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I got a review thanks to GoldenAlpha101 so, here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sly, never will.**

* * *

As I entered the safe house, Bentley's face was just a mere inch away from my snout, and boy was he mad. "Where were you?" Bentley asked in a calm voice, _ Oh, crap._ I mentally cursed. "I was out at a movie." I lied as best as I could with a slight shrug of my shoulders. "Oh really?" My shelled friend poked further into my lie. "I was really at a movie. Honest." I justified as I pulled my jacket off and hung it on the coat peg next to Murray's mask and scarf.

_I miss you buddy, _I thought as I glanced at the mask just before I went over to the fridge and pulled a soda out from the door. I cracked the can open and took a mouthful as Bentley continued to try to break my wall of guilt that only seems to work on Murray. "Bentley," I sighed," That's not gonna work on me like it does on Murray, but I am telling you that I was at the movies and I did check out a few other places-" "Did you steal anything?" Bentley interrupted me. "No." I answered truthly,believe it or not,"I did NOT steal anything tonight." _Except a look at Ms. Fox.  
_

"You didn't go looking for Inspector Fox did you?" My nerdy friend asked very motherly. "No. I didn't go looking for Carmelita. I went to the movies and I did stop by a bathroom for a few minutes, but that's all I did." Then why did you not come home until thirty minutes and twenty six and a thenth exactly past your curfew?" He poked even further. "Lost track of time." I fibbed about that one too. _Why are you lying to your own friend? _My gulit punched me in the gut with that one.

"Sly?" Bentley was not giving up one this. "Bentley?" I taunted back, and I decided to stop since he gave me a glare that told me that if I didn't stop right where I was, then there might be a certain raccoon on the ground twitching from a few volts of electricity in two minutes. "I'm telling you the truth! Movies, bathroom, walked around Bercy and came right back here." I stomped my foot on the floor as soon as I said here. Bentley sighed and looked longingly at Murray's mask with a frown on his face.(AN:Bercy is actually a section of Paris, but the two streets in the last chapter are a bit farther away from Bercy.)

I walked over to Bentley's chair and put my hand on his shoulder and said quietly, "I miss him too." Bentley shrugged my hand off his shoulder and went into his room and quietly closed the door behind him. _You had to do that? _My guilt stabbed me depper and deeper with every second that passed when I looked at Bentley's door and Murray's mask._ You really don't know your future do you? Murray leaving was your fault. If you had gotten the hate chip with your cane, Bentley wouldn't be crippled and Murray would still be here.  
_

"Get out of my head." I lightly growled as I swear that the longer I thought that, the voice was changing from my voice to Clockwerk's. After gaining a bit of depression from that, I went over to my room and closed the door behind me, picked up my music player, put the ear buds in, turned the volume up, and just let my favorite songs drown out my thoughts.

* * *

Well, that was slightly depressing. I'll try to make the next chapter a bit more brighter that that. Please read and review. Flamers will join the others in the Krack Karu volcano. Those of you that don't know what that is, it's the volcano where Clockwerk sorta died in Thevious Raccoonus. See ya guys next time!

**_Jak Cooper the Lombax  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so I got another review from GoldenAlpha101 and here's chapter three!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sly Cooper or even his Thingus Racamagokus.  
**

* * *

So, my small fight with Bentley was all in the past. I keep telling myself that even if I'm all the way over at Ternes. Yeah, on the very other side of Paris as far from the safe house as I can be. Am I just trying to avoid Bentley as much as possible? What's wrong with me lately?

I'm lying to me best friend who's basicly my brother and I'm watching Carmelita when she has no clue that I'm watching her. Oh yeah, and I have Clockwerk's voice in my head ever since Carmelita smashed the hate chip that's putting me into depression which I thought I got over when I finished going through when I turned twenty. Sometimes I wish my life was normal, but then I realize that if I had a normal life, I wouldn't have meet Bentley and Murray. As I went deeper into my thoughts, I had accidently bumped a woman who quickly spat out at me,"Watch it! La gente estos días!*"

There's only one person that can speak Spanish that fluently. One glance back, saw a fox tail and that curly blueish black hair was all I needed to see to tell myself I needed to go somewhere else before she finds out who bumped her. I'm pretty glad I had worn a hood and dyied my tail fur grey to look more like a wolf's tail. Hopefully she won't see me climb up the next telephone pole and tightrope run across them.

Later

So, I tightrope ran from Ternes to Sorbonne. Talk about a run with a great look of the Notre-Dame from the southern river bed. _So, now your running from everyone you know. Are you going to just drop them one day and go on your own like a real master thief would? Like your father did? _My guilt stabed once again as I saw a piece of Clockwerk on the river bed.

You are DEAD! I need to accept that. Clockwerk will never come to hurt me or my family for the rest of time. Maybe I'm going insane from letting my fear of Clockwerk get to me during most of my life?

"Sly?" A familiar voice called out my name. That can't be her. If it was her, I would have been zapped by now. "Sly?" She put her hand on my shoulder that I flinched to having my train of thought derailed.

"Sly, please turn around. I know that's you." Carmelita said again. I turned around to the face I wish I could wake up to every day of the rest of my life. How does she catch up to me so well anyway? "Carmelita, I...I..." I tried to talk to her, but for the first time of our relationship, I was speechless.

I got speechless! How does this happen to me!? Well, I'll improvise. Since I couldn't say what I wanted to say, I quickly wrapped my arms around her, pulled her close, and basicly re acted the Krackata Volcano kiss.

After that moment, I was pretty sure she was either going to slap the cuffs on me, zap me, or both. To my surprise, she actually kissed me back. I guess one day, we'll put our differences aside and try to make this relationship work.

* * *

YAY! And, AWW,MAN! I really enjoyed writing that! Let me know if this is how you want it to end, with Sly and Carm kissing near a peice of Clockwerk nearby with the Notre-Dame behind them or have a few more chapters. Read and review! Until next time!

* When Carmelita spoke Spanish, she said,"People these days!"...I think, I don't really know because I used a English to Spanish translator on the web.

_**Jak Cooper the Lombax  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

Okay. I go three reviews, so, thanks to my stepmother, GoldenAlpha101, and someone named Bob, here's chapter four. THIS IS THE END!

**Disclaimer: Dont own Sly Cooper, he's owned by Sucker Punch or Sanzaru. Whoever owns him owns him. **

* * *

As I quietly entered the safe house after the whole thing that happened where Clockwerk was killed at, I looked at the empty coat peg where Bentley's hat and his wheel chair blanket was supposed to be, I was kinda relived that he was out at the moment. _Wait, you're glad Bentley's out of the house? Maybe you really should leave that turtle like the hippo did. _"Will you just shut up." I growled to Clockwerk's voice which is in my head.

After a hour after I had returned, I heard Bentley enter the safe house and just and I had opened my bedroom door to welcome him back home, he went into his bedroom and slamed his door shut. I had to do something about this, so I went over to his bedroom door and knocked quietly and said his name softly. I didn't get a reply from him. I knocked slightly harder and called his name at indoor volume.

"What do you want,Sly!?" I heard the anger in his voice. I politely said, "Welcome back home." I didn't get a reply back to this either. "Bentley. What's wrong?" I asked trying to help him with his anger. "Nothing! Just go away!"

This was not like the turtle that I've known all my life. I needed to talk to him, and not through the door. As I turned the knob on the door,I noticed he left the door unlocked. I quietly entered his room to see him sitting in his wheel chair with his head in his hands.

I softly said his name before he turned around and pointed his cross bow with a sleep dart at the ready for him to just pull the trigger which will cause the needle to go into me at point blank. No matter how fast I can acctualy move, if he pulled the trigger, I'd be out cold long enough for him to shove my body out the door and close and lock me out of the room. I didn't even move my tail while he had the bow pointed at me. "What's wrong,Bentley?" I asked him with complete seriousnes in my voice.

"I told you, Nothing is wrong with me!" I hated this, why is he yelling at me? "Bentley, something is wrong. How can I help?" I asked him with complete sympathy and concern in my voice. "You can help by leaving me alone!" He stood his ground pretty well by having the cross bow at my chest which was a good choice to hit me at.

Okay, I had two choices, leave or get knocked into dream land by Bentley's sleep dart which after seeing the effect on the thugs he's used those darts on in the past is something that might be a bad thing the state Bentley's in. I slowly started moving my left hand to at least try to grab the crossbow, but after knowing me for most of his life, he lifted the bow up right at my heart. I really didn't want to fight him, so I sighed and walked backwards and said, "Maybe I should leave for good tomorrow morning." "Good!" He spat out just before he slammed the door shut and locked it.

I've lost Murray and Bentley just after my family's worst enemy was killed and I have Clockwerk's voice in my head. I lied awake almost all night by this thought. I felt as if my world was just crumbling all around me and I really have no where to run. Carmelita would probably slap the cuffs on me now despite the river side kiss that happened earlier today.

Murray's wandering the world somewhere and Bentley's inraged at me for being who I am. Maybe I should go to some uncharted place in the world and stay there until Bentley won't be the way he is. _Maybe you should just forget about everyone and do what is best for you and don't ever come back to these weak people. You don't need these worthless weaklings to be with you and they should just die alone._

I felt tears well up in my eyes as Clockwerk said this. "Why won't you leave me alone?" I whimpered as I curled up and covered my ears with my hands._ You will not be rid of me,Cooper. Your friends are just worthless beings that should have died with their parents. That fox should have died by a bullet to the head and I should have tortured you until you begged for death.  
_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed this as I sat straight up to sunlight. Was that all just a dream? "Sly, hurry up!" I heard Bentley call out. "Get your stuff ready for the flight to Venice!"

Yeah. It was just a dream. Or was it memory? I guess it doesn't really matter.

THE END

* * *

So, that's how I decided to end it. CLIFFHANGERS ARE AWSOME! So, I will go ahead and answer the question at the end of the story, it was a dream. So, please review! See ya next time!

_"I'll be seeing you soon...Ringtail." _Carmelita at the ending of Sly 2.

_**Jak Cooper the Lombax  
**_


End file.
